fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Danganflipa MM: Chapter 2 - Architecture of Glass (Daily Life)
Previous: Chapter 1 - Paradigm of a Criminal (Class Trial) Next: Chapter 2 - Architecture of Glass (Deadly Life) Hey guys, it's Speedo. Welcome back to Danganflipa MM! Last time, Roy and the others banded together for their first class trial to solve the murder of his good friend Taylor, the Ultimate Gamer. After long debating, they deduced that it was Robby, the Ultimate Angler, who killed Taylor. He killed him so that he could bring his crush, Boomer, back to the Flipverse, but unfortunately he was executed and his plan to save Boomer failed. Now, Monokuma will open a new section of Munchmore to the students. How long will it take for the next person to crack and commit the second murder? Day #5: Breakfast Roy: Taylor and Robby both died yesterday. It was impossible to focus on anything else this morning. Taylor and Robby both died yesterday. I felt like I was going to be stuck in that same shock forever. Taylor and Robby both died yesterday. No matter how many times I say it, I don't think I'll ever process it. And as I entered Treehouse Hall for breakfast, everyone else seemed to have the exact same phrase on their face. ... Roy: "Taylor and Robby both died yesterday." Trishna: ... Rudy: ... Perri: ... Roy: Nobody was even saying a word, not even Perri, who tried to cheer us all up last night after we left the trial heights! But come to think of it, I noticed a couple people weren't here. Ah wait, here comes one. Sarge Fan: Goooood morning, everyone! How we all doi- Boomer: Can you shut up?! Koilee: Oh, goodness...! There is no need for such noise, Boomer! Nick: Barge, what's up with your screaming? Sarge Fan: It's Sarge ...I-I mean, excuse me for trying to bring some positivity into this depressing room, right? Perri: Hey, Sarge... I get it, but... now's just not the right time, okay? We're just here to refuel. Roy: A lot happened yesterday, aight? Give us time to calm down. Sarge Fan: O-Oh. I can dig that... (sits down) Nevada: Let's see, is this everyone? We're missing... Green Mask again. Huh... wonder what he's up to. Boomer: Probably sleeping in. He did quite a lot of work yesterday... Roy: I mean, so did you, Boomer. You actually really helped us out a lot at that trial. So, uh... thanks. Boomer: I... guess you're welcome, then. Roy: I can tell she's blushing from behind her helmet, but not because of anything romantic. Ew, not from her! Probably just because she's still... thinking about Robby and what he did for her. No one had the heart to bring it up though. Trishna: Going back to Green Mask, um... I have a strange feeling about him now. Roy: Strange? Strange how? Trishna: He's not a total nobody anymore to me. That kind of strange! Scarlett: You've got a point there, darlin'. That man thinks he can just help us and he still refuses to take off that dumb mask and tell us his name. Not trying to make enemies, but if you ask me, that's real shady. Rudy: Agreed, but... don't you think he has a good reason for hiding his identity from us? Scarlett: Like what, sugar? Rudy: Maybe... he's trying to hide from someone. Dunno. Nick: Hide from someone? Like, the Vipers? Boomer: No, that makes no sense. Green Mask refused to tell us anything about himself before the Vipers were even mentioned to us. So he can't be hiding from the Vipers. Scarlett: Then what if he IS a Viper? Kayla: Green Mask is a Viper...? I suppose I can see where you are coming from, but... his mask and his fake name would only make him look more suspicious in the end. Brody: Yeah... I mean, how do we know that Green Mask's alias and mask are even tied to the Vipers? The answer is they aren't. Trishna: Guess he'll just always be a mystery to us... which is a real shame too, you know. Because there's a really great person behind that mask, and he doesn't want to truly show us! That just makes zero sense to me. Roy: It... sounds like you want him to take of his mask. Like, you REALLY want him to take off his mask. You suspicious of him? Trishna: No! Yes... I-I mean, I don't know. It's complicated. I WANT to like Green Mask, but if he openly keeps secrets from us, it's hard to get a read on him. Koilee: ...Does anyone know where Radley is? I'm starving... Perri: Oh yeah, right! I almost forgot about the food, and we definitely need energy for the road ahead of us! Energy does make the world go 'round after all. Boomer: ...And why are you telling us that? Perri: ...because the lack of energy makes my head spin 'round... that's why. Ugh... (holds her head) Koilee: Perri...? Are you alright? Perri: ...Food... Koilee: Oh dear... looks like she has low blood sugar. Nevada: (stands up) You know what? If Radley's not going to show up to make breakfast, then I'll do it myself! Trishna: N-Nevada? Nevada: Aw, trust me, you guys. I make meals for my little sister all the time! What do you guys want? Pancakes, waffles? Nick: Here, Nevada! Let me help you! Nevada: U-Uh, sure Nick. Haha! Perri: C-Can y'all just get me an energy drink? That'll be all for me. Brody: Figures... I bet you're 75% caffeine. Roy: Laughter arose among us students, and suddenly, our festering feelings of depression suddenly vanished. We made friendly conversation as Nevada and Nick fixed us our pancakes. And now, Perri and Sarge Fan's uplifting attitudes became welcomed instead of ignored. We had such a great time speaking with each other, that we didn't even notice how long it took for Nevada and Nick to finish fixing breakfast. Nevada: Breakfast is served! One sec, lemme pass out the pancakes and I'll get some glasses of milk out. Nick: Hey Nevada, can I help out with anything? Nevada: Mmm, not at the moment, no. I'll just finish passing out the drinks. You go on ahead and eat. Nick: You sure, honey? Nevada: Hahaha... don't push it, Nick. Nick: You got it. Heh heh... Nevada: (shakes her head and pours the milk) Haha... what a strange little man. Roy: These pancakes... they're amazing! So much fluffier than Radley's pancakes. I would ask for these pancakes every day if I could! (knock knock) Radley: Ah, I am truly sorry for being late... (flies into the room) ...and I see that you are already eating. Interesting... did Monokuma fix your meals? Nick: Nope! It was all because of that amazing young star right over there! Nevada: Ahaha... Nick did help me out as well. (passes out milk glasses) Radley: Oh, I see. I apologize for causing you so much trouble... I simply had some matters to attend to. Sarge Fan: Matters? Radley: O-Oh yes... I was busy getting the new locations ready for you all to explore. Roy: New locations? Kayla: We're going to be seeing more of Munchmore today? How exciting! Boomer: Hey, hey, hey! I wouldn't get your hopes up too much, missy. We don't know what's out there, it could be dangerous. Perri: Aw, don't be such a spoilsport, Boomer! C'mon, what's the worst that could happen? Boomer: With that amount of naiveté, death. Death is the worst that could happen! Trishna: What locations are we gonna be able to see today, Radley? Radley: First, there is the Sausage Mines. Next, we have the Lettuce Lane, and the infamous Fort Onion. Sarge Fan: Fort... Onion?! As in, like, Sarge's Lair? Radley: He is... not here. Don't get your hopes up, Sarge Fan. Boomer: I do know about Fort Onion, and it is a very military-like base. I feel rather uneasy about all of this. Roy: Hey, Radley... where is Monokuma? Radley: He's actually at Multigrain Park. Before we let you investigate, he wants to- oh, there goes the monitors. Monokuma: (on monitor) Ahem... Flip's Peak Academy's School Transfer Executive Committee has an announcement to make. Please come to Multigrain Park for an important assembly. This assembly is brief, and it regards the Vipers, so I guess you'd all want to be there for that, right? See you all there! Buh-bye! Roy: A meeting at Multigrain Park? Trishna: He said it involves the Vipers, too! Boomer: In that case, we need to leave immediately. (stands up) Nick: You sure, Boomer? You're not even done with your pancakes! Boomer: ... (leaves Treehouse Hall) Nick: Oh... I hope you enjoyed what you ate... Rudy: Well, I'm full. You ready, Scar? Scarlett: For a meeting about the Vipers? Heck naw, baby! You even hear yourself? Rudy: Yeah, good point there. Hey, would it help if I held your hand the whole way? Scarlett: O-Oh... oh my...! Roy: I gagged as they went towards the ladder, while holding hands. Rudy: So, uh... how are we going to climb down the ladder while holding each other's hand again? Scarlett: Why don't we just start when we're on the ground? Rudy: Oh yeah! Hehe... sorry. (climbs down ladder) Roy: Um... I'm gonna go on. Nevada, Nick, thank you for the meal. Radley, thank you for absolutely nothing. Radley: ...? Roy: I smirked as Radley's confused face continued to stare at me as I walked to the ladder. I got some snickers out of Koilee, Sarge Fan, and Nick, but I got a condescending look from Trishna. She must not like me provoking Radley. ... Roy: I drove to Multigrain Park, and Monokuma was standing right in front of the giant snake statue on the podium. Green Mask was with him, patiently waiting for us to arrive. Green Mask: ... Roy: Hey, morning, Green Mask. We missed you at breakfast. Green Mask: Oh, don't worry about me. I just simply wasn't hungry. Roy: Trust me, if you took one look at Nevada and Nick's pancakes, you'd be hungry in an instant. Green Mask: Is that so? Then I must take your word for it. Roy: Yeah! I'll ask if they can make them tomorrow morning if you'd like. Green Mask: I... I hate pancakes. Roy: Huh? Green Mask: They're disgusting. I want nothing to do with them. Roy: You're not... uh, allergic to pancakes or anything, are you? Green Mask: Of course not. Just please, do not mention this to Nevada or Nick. I'm sure Nevada worked very hard to fix that meal for you all. Roy: And... what about Nick? Green Mask: Oh, you know him. He's only motivated by the girls here. Roy: Haha, yeah. Oh, here comes everyone else! Monokuma: What's this? Some new friendship forming between you and The Mask? Roy: Huh? No. It's not like that. Green Mask: And please refrain from calling me "The Mask." It makes me sound like some horror movie monster. Perri: (parks her car) Good morning, great morning, amazing morning, Green Mask! Green Mask: Has... she been drinking energy drinks by any chance? Perri: Wha-? Energy drinks? No! Actually that was a lie, yeah, I had an energy drink for breakfast to make me not pale anymore! Koilee: Perri, dear... please. You've consumed way too much caffeine. Relax yourself. Perri: Relax? Ha...! ...What's relax? Koilee: *sigh* I will... explain this meeting to Perri afterwards once she gets all of that caffeine out of her system. Roy: Gradually, everyone else began to show up, and a crowd began to form. Nevada: Can this be quick, please? I need to clean up the kitchen... Rudy: Look, if it wasn't for the important Viper info, I'd be in my cottage shredding some strings right about now. So make it quick, will ya? Monokuma: Relax, this is very quick, I promise! I just want to inform you all of a certain structure here in Multigrain Park. Brody: You mean... this snake statue right here? Willow: The slithering stone cold beast with four heads, and eight eyes that watch us all... Nick: That actually gave me chills...! Boomer: Was that really necessary though, Willow? Green Mask: ...Oh? Boomer: What is it? Green Mask: Willow's comment... it was important. The eight eyes that watch us all... that part doesn't apply to this statue anymore. Roy: Huh? Monokuma: That's right, kids! One of these snake's heads have closed one of their eyes! Willow: Eight total eyes, yet seven remain open. I... I know what this symbolizes! Boomer: I... I never thought of it like that...! These snakes' eyes... they symbolize the remaining Vipers! The closed eye... that represents Robby. Kayla: That's freaky... so this statue moves on its own?! That's something straight out of a horror movie! Monokuma: It's not THAT scary! This statue is a normal statue, but has electronic stone eyelids that close whenever a Viper dies. Scarlett: And how does that work exactly? Do you control this statue when a Viper dies? Monokuma: I actually have no control over this statue, because as soon as a Viper dies, another eyelid immediately closes! Sarge Fan: There must be some sort of mechanism here, correct? Unless we're dealing with... Willow: ...Magic...? Sarge Fan: If this statue is actually magic, color me impressed. Trishna: Impressed?! Magic statues are freaky! D-Don't be impressed! Monokuma: It's not magic, although that would be really cool, though right? This statue actually works the way it does because a small tracker has been inserted inside each Viper's body. When a Viper dies, the tracker detects the lack of bloodflow and sends a signal to the statue, letting it know to close an eye. Pretty cool, right? Koilee: That is... that is very interesting indeed. Is that all there is to this meeting? Monokuma: Pretty much! How did I do? Rudy: Ugh, that was the most unnecessary thing I've ever had to sit through... Trishna: Monokuma, uh... can we investigate the new places yet? What were they called again... Sausage something, and Fort Lettuce? Wait no, that's... Monokuma: Actually, I have just turned off some of the Barrier, so three new areas have been unlocked for you all. First up is Sausage Mines, then Lettuce Lane, and finally, Fort Onion! Roy: Interesting. How do we get there? Monokuma: I've put some new signs in Marinara Rapids to show you how to get there. You know how to read, Roy-boy? Roy: ... Trishna: Roy, your face is turning red... let's just go. Roy: I sputtered half-words out, trying to think of something to say back to Monokuma, but I couldn't. Trishna led me to my car, and we both got in. ''Wait, what are you-? Trishna: We're going to investigate, aren't we? We did that last time! Roy: Well yeah, but... right now? Trishna: There's nothing else going on right now, right? That makes investigating our top priority! Roy: Forceful today, aren't you? *sigh* Alright, I'll take you to these new places. Just saying, you do that again and I'm gonna drive my car right into marinara just to gross you out. Scarlett: (calling from a distance) Y'all are so cute together! Roy: ...Okay, enough of this place. Let's go. Day #5: Lettuce Lane Investigation Roy: ''I started my car, and I drove towards Marinara Rapids. I didn't notice how fast I was going until Trishna spoke. Trishna: Hey Roy... you okay? I'm noticing you're driving a little fast... also you look defensive. Roy: Defensive? Why would I? Trishna: After Scarlett said "we look cute together." You don't... like me, do you? Roy: What? No. I don't have time for that right now. It took me a minute to realize that she seemed rather interested in my answer. So... ''Wait, do you like me? Trishna: Yeah, but... not like that. Not at all. I don't want to form crushes on any of the guys here. There's still a chance that people'll die, you know? That would just be too hard on me. Roy: Yeah... I get it. Speaking of which... uh, how is Kayla? Trishna: Why are you asking me? Roy: I thought you'd know her way better than I would. Trishna: Oh. Well... she's healing. Taylor's death really took a toll on her, but I can tell she's not letting it hold her back. Roy: And... what about Boomer? Trishna: Oh no, I don't think I want to be asocciated with Boomer... she's all yours, bub! Roy: All mine?! What's that supposed to mean? Trishna: All yours as in you've gotta answer that one. How's she feeling about Robby? Roy: She's... processing, I think. I doubt someone like her has ever had to deal with losing someone like Robby before. I kinda feel uneasy talking about it, though. ''Images of Robby's execution appeared in my mind and hindered my driving. Trishna: Roy, slow down! We're at Marinara Rapids now! Roy: I looked around the Cloverleaf Canals. ''Do you see any new signs? Trishna: Yeah, actually! Keep driving straight, we're too far to read it! Roy: Okay, sheesh. Wait... that sign says "Lettuce Lane." That's one of the new areas that Monokuma mentioned, isn't it? Trishna: Yeah yeah, that's right! C'mon, I'm actually kind of excited to see all the stuff there! I wonder what kind of stuff will be there! Roy: Is now the best time for optimism, Trishna? Don't worry, that was rhetorical. Trishna: Hmph. Roy: ''We didn't say much as we were too busy looking at the new surroundings. We watched as the wheat-looking grass faded into green grass, and it began to smell more and more like the freezer section of a grocery store. That's not a bad thing though, since I'll take that any day over the scent of "a giant puddle of marinara sauce over there." Before we knew it, the trees that lined the road disappeared, and we got a full view of Lettuce Lane. Trishna: Wow! Look at all of this! It's like a huge resort! Roy: I've got to admit, it's not what I expected at all! There was a large opening surrounded by trees in the shape of a square. What we could see was a giant water park with yellow and blue slides that snaked their way around each other into a crystal blue swimming pool. Behind this water park was a large gazebo, which was beside a fancy-looking two-story building. Trishna: This looks AMAZING! We get a water park now?! Roy: I'm not real big on swimming, but... I'll definitely come here when I have the time. A tall pole stood in-between where the yellow and blue slides ended, and at the top of the pole, a spinning sign sat that said, "Splash Water Park." ''THAT'S what this place is called? Splash Water Park? That's... that's not creative at all. Trishna: Meh, the name's not important. What matters is how cool this place looks! Me, you, and the others have to set a date to come here and hang out, yeah? Roy: I'm... I'm not a good swimmer, I already told you. Trishna: Skill doesn't matter, you know. But why would you want to turn down a chance to see all of us girls in bikinis? Roy: B-Bikinis? Th-That's not something I'd be looking forward to! I'm not like that! Trishna: Relax, I'm just teasing. But still, I'd want to get all of us together more. Roy: ''I understand that, but... that motive Monokuma gave us relied on how much we trusted each other. Hope he won't do that again... ''Well, we can come back to this water park later. Let's go ahead and check out this gazebo and that building. ''I drove on the rectangle-shaped road until I reached the gazebo. We got out and ran up the steps so we could see Lettuce Lane from inside the gazebo. Trishna: Looks... fancy, right? Roy: Gotta say, I feel relaxed just by standing in here. Trishna: Hey, here comes some more people! Roy: I could see three cars driving towards us from beyond the trees. First up was Koilee's lime green car "The Nature Cruiser," which held both her and Perri. Behind it was Boomer's car "The Euro Jubilee," and she was driving by herself. Finally, there was Nevada's yellow "Seaside Breeze," which held both her and Brody. It was a bit far away but I could tell he looked... very uncomfortable riding with Nevada. Koilee: Ah, what a lovely location. Perri: I know right! Hey, look at the water slide, Koilee! Trishna: (to Roy) Sweet, more people I can invite to the pool party! And... more bikinis for you to watch, Roy. Hehe. Roy: Stop that... seriously. Boomer: (parks car and looks around) Hm. Looks pretty neat I guess. Roy: Hey, Boomer. How's it going? Boomer: The same since the last time you saw me ten minutes ago. Roy: Right, uh... so, you want to investigate with me and Trishna? Boomer: Hmm... I'll have to pass on that one. I find it easier to investigate alone. N-No offense. (walks towards building) Roy: She... she said "no offense?" Boomer would never say something that... defensive. Trishna: I dunno. Maybe she's starting to mellow out, y'know? Also... between you and me, Roy, I don't think she likes me all that much. I think I annoy her a bit... Roy: Naw, she... she gets annoyed by everyone. You're not doing anything wrong. Nevada: (walks up) Hello, you two. Investigate much yet? Trishna: No, not much. We just got here and we're just... exploring this gazebo. Roy: There's not really much to investigate here... it's literally just a gazebo. Brody: Well, I rather like this gazebo. It's spacious, and the wood planks create some beautiful patterns. The dome of this gazebo... uh... (realizes everyone is staring at him) ...f-forget I said anything. Nevada: Geeking out about the architecture, are you? Brody: I-It's not important. I just... admire the craftsmanship of its builder. That's all. Roy: Yeah... I'm sure an Ultimate art student would definitely be interested in gazebos for their architecture, especially this one. Well, we're gonna go now... Trishna, wanna go check out that building right over there? Trishna: Fine by me. See you two later! Nevada: Goodbye. Hope you find something useful in there! Brody: ... Nevada: H-Hey, Brody? C-Can we go somewhere else and not continue staring at this gazebo? Brody: ...Yeah. Just messing with you. Okay, let's go. Roy: Brody never makes jokes like that... wonder if his friendship with Nevada has gotten deeper. Anyway, Trishna and I read the sign by the building's door out loud together. Roy and Trishna: Lechuga Library and Fit Frenzy Gym... Trishna: Wait, a library?! Roy: You like books, Trishna? Trishna: Well, I am a blogger after all. Reading is important for me! Also... I'm kind of a major bookworm... Roy: I'm actually kind of surprised by that. Yeah, I knew you were a blogger, but... I can't picture someone as peppy and cheerful as you liking books so much. Trishna: I mainly read fiction... actually, before I wrote blogs, I wrote stories online. But, we'll get to that another time. In the meantime, let's check out this Lechuga Library! Roy: Alrighty then. (opens the door for Trishna) Go nuts. Trishna: These shelves... they're so tall! Roy: She's right... they reached as high as the ceiling! There was a ladder that rolled across all the bookshelves so that people could reach the higher shelves. Tables were set up in the corner for people who wanted to read in the library. There was also a coffee machine off to the side. Trishna: Okay, I wanna check out a book real quick. This place is... freaking awesome! Roy: What book are you getting? Trishna: Any classic. Classics are my favorites, alongside of cringey pre-teen romance novels. Roy: You... what? Trishna: Relax... I only like laughing at them. Roy: Trishna began to run around the library, frantically looking for some books to check out. I wonder if Monokuma will check them out for her. Trishna: Alright, here they are! To Kill A Mockingbird, The Great Gatsby, and... High School Heaven: Chrissie and Chad Have A Fight! Roy: Pfft... hahaha! That sounds so dumb! Ahahaha! Trishna: Trust me, it totally i- huh? (peers at books) These stickers on the library books... they say "Tastyville Public Library" on them! All of these books in here do! Roy: Whoa, what? These were stolen from the library back in Tastyville?! Trishna: I... don't feel so comfortable checking out stolen books now...? Roy: Huh. Wonder how the library back in Tastyville's doing right now without all of its books. Trishna placed the books back where they came from. Trishna: I feel so... dirty. Roy: B-Because you almost checked out stolen books? Wow... you are way too innocent, Trishna. Trishna: Psssh! Naw. Okay, now let's go find that Fit Frenzy Gym. I bet you Perri's already tried all the machines up there! Roy: Yeah, no doubt. I'll lead the way. The two of us found the spiral staircase that led to the top floor; Fit Frenzy Gym. (To be continued...) (CG in progress) Danganflipa MM: Chapter 2 - Architecture of Glass (Daily Life) coming soon! Vote below for your favorite character! The four students with the most votes will get their own Free Time Events in Chapter 3! (Poll #1) Perri, Ultimate Cyclist Brody, Ultimate Sketch Artist Kayla, Ultimate Actress Scarlett, Ultimate Vocalist Rudy, Ultimate Bassist Koilee, Ultimate Phytologist Willow, Ultimate Poet Nick, Ultimate Whitewater Rafter Boomer, Ultimate Daredevil Sarge Fan, Ultimate Mascot Nevada, Ultimate Jeweler Green Mask, Ultimate ??? Trishna, Ultimate Blogger Category:Blog posts